1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games, more particularly, to a combination craps and roulette game and a mini-roulette game as well as a gaming wheel for use therein.
2. Prior Art
Craps and roulette have been known as forms of gambling for centuries. All major casinos as well as smaller gambling venues have some form of these two gambling games, generally played on large gaming tables. The basic rules for craps and roulette are well known to even non-gamblers. Roulette uses a rotating gaming wheel having numbered and colored slots. If a player picks (bets) a number/color of a slot that a rolled ball falls into, that player wins. The player wins differing amounts depending upon the statistical odds the casino pays for such a bet. Craps involves the throwing of dice and betting on the outcome of the dice.
Typically, the types of gamblers who frequent the craps and roulette tables in casinos are very different. Craps players are typically the more sophisticated gamblers and typically bet larger amounts while roulette is generally favored by the less sophisticated gamblers for its simplicity. Very often a married couple will be split between the craps and roulette table in a casino, one being intimidated by the perceived complexity of craps, the other being turned off by the perceived lack of excitement of roulette. Therefore, the two gamblers spend most of their time at a casino separate and neither gambler is introduced to the game of the other.
Lastly, casinos are always looking for ways to make the most efficient use of their floor space and to introduce new games that will entice the public into their casinos.
In view of the prior art, there is a need for gaming tables in which both craps and/or roulette can be played simultaneously and which introduces a type of gambling that the participants would not ordinarily be interested in. There is also a need in the art for gaming tables which minimize the amount of casino floor space needed.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination craps and roulette game in which craps and/or roulette can be played simultaneously.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination craps and roulette game in which participants on one of the two games are introduced to the other game.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a combination craps and roulette game which allows groups of people playing both craps and roulette play on the same gaming table.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a combination craps and roulette game as well as a mini-roulette game which makes for efficient usage of casino floor space.
Accordingly, a combination craps and roulette game is provided. The combination craps and roulette game comprises: a game surface, the game surface having indicia thereon for displaying bets for both craps and roulette; and a wheel having a plurality of slots, each of the plurality of slots corresponding to a face of at least one die, the wheel also having means for retaining and directing a rolled ball such that the rolled ball comes to rest in one of the plurality of slots.
In a preferred implementation of the combination craps and roulette game of the present invention, each of the plurality of slots corresponds to each of a possible combination of faces of a pair of dice. Furthermore, it is preferred to provide an additional slot corresponding to the number zero.
In a more preferred implementation of the combination craps and roulette game of the present invention, the plurality of slots are color coded based on the combination of faces of the pair of dice to which it corresponds. Preferably, any combination of faces of the pair of dice which is less than seven is color coded in a first color, any combination of faces of the pair of dice which is greater than seven is color coded in a second color, and any combination of faces of the pair of dice which is seven is color coded in a third color. The first color is preferably red, the second color is preferably black, and the third color is preferably white. In the case where a zero slot is added, zero is color coded in a fourth color, preferably, green.
The combination craps and roulette game of the present invention is preferably in the form of a casino gaming table.
Also provided is a wheel for determining a winner of a bet. The wheel comprises: a plurality of slots, each of the plurality of slots corresponding to a face of at least one die; and means for retaining and directing a rolled ball such that the rolled ball comes to rest in one of the plurality of slots. The wheel preferably is configured as previously described with regard to the wheel of the combination craps and roulette game.
Still yet provided is a roulette game comprising: a game surface, the game surface having indicia thereon for displaying bets for roulette; and a wheel having a plurality of slots, each of the plurality of slots corresponding to a face of at least one die, the wheel also having means for retaining and directing a rolled ball such that the rolled ball comes to rest in one of the plurality of slots.